


Жизнь в Японии

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Полуночный гон на основании 100 фактов о японцах https://ibigdan.livejournal.com/7112746.htmlПроект Weisskreuz не принадлежит автору этого безобразия.





	Жизнь в Японии

**Author's Note:**

> Полуночный гон на основании 100 фактов о японцах https://ibigdan.livejournal.com/7112746.html  
> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит автору этого безобразия.

_58\. Если в гостинице одна кровать на двоих, а не две, японцы часто жалуются администрации или турфирме_  
\- Фудзимия, успокойся, сейчас час ночи, туроператор сладко спит предрассветным сном, а ночной портье тебе не поможет, потому что не поймет твой возмущенный японский. И свободных одноместных номеров у них нет, тебе же уже объяснили при заселении. И в другой гостинице не будет, канун Рождества же. И нет, не надо в меня швырять шампанским! И тарелку с канапе тоже поставь обратно! Лучше иди сюда! Ну подумаешь, одна кровать. Зато смотри, какой отсюда вид на Эйфелеву башню! Правда, красиво? О господи, ну конечно, она двуспальная, что ты глупые вопросы задаешь? Ладно-ладно, ты слева, я понял.  
  
_55\. Японцы ужасно застенчивы и легко смущаются_  
_61\. Если вы решили, что хотите быть чьим-то бой или герл френдом, об этом надо официально заявить, что-то типа "пожалуйста, давай встречаться!", если вам отказали, повторных попыток предпринимать не полагается. Если этого официального заявления не было - вы просто секс друзья без взаимообязательств_  
\- Мы не встречаемся.  
\- Что?  
\- Что?!  
\- Мы не встречаемся.  
\- Айя-чан, подожди нас минутку. Ран, что эта за хрень?! Что за "мы не встречаемся"?! А что мы, по-твоему, делаем уже пятый, мать твою - ай, не по губам же! - год?! Мы, млять, не просто встречаемся, мы практически женаты.  
\- Нет.  
\- Погоди-ка... ты что, меня бросаешь?  
\- Нет. Как я могу тебя бросить, если мы не встречаемся?  
\- Хорошо, зайдем с другой стороны. А почему мы, с твоей точки зрения, не встречаемся? Свою-то я уже высказал.  
\- Потому что ты не предлагал. А без этого мы просто секс-друзья без взаимообязательств.  
\- Целых пять лет?! Охуеть. И после этого ты смеешь еще называть кобелем меня?! Млять! Пошли! *тащит за руку*  
\- Куда?  
\- Пошли, говорю! Айя-чан, пожалуйста, будь свидетельницей! *пафосно опустился на одно колено* Ран Айя Фудзимия, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим бойфрендом.  
\- Хн.  
\- Так, я не понял, ты еще хмыкаешь тут?! Ты будешь со мной встречаться или нет?!  
\- Ой, а я и не знала, что брат умеет так краснеть!  
\- Айя-чан, ты не помогаешь!  
\- Молчу, молчу.  
\- Фудзимия, чтоб тебя, ты будешь со мной встречаться?!  
\- Да. *очень-очень тихо*  
\- Наконец-то. И фамилию возьмешь двойную, это не обсуждается - не хочу потом опять недомолвок.  
\- Хн.  
\- Мы встречаемся, я имею право ставить условия! А то все ты да ты...  
  
_64\. В семье деньгами распоряжается жена (если она не работает), мужу из его зарплаты выдается ежемесячная сумма на личные расходы, в среднестатистической семье обычно порядка 300 долларов_  
\- 300 баксов?! Всего 300 баксов?! Да вы там обалдели, что ли! Что можно сделать на 300 баксов в одном из самых дорогих городов мира?!  
\- *длинный список радостей саларимэна типа хост-клаба, пачинко, караокэ, проституток, утреннего послепопойного рамена* Хотя мне лично хватает только на новую полировку для катаны, сволочь Кудо, мог бы и больше выдавать...  
  
_86\. Иметь друга-не-японца в некотором роде престижно, этим хвастается молодежь_  
\- Он мой друг.  
\- И мой тоже.  
\- И мой!  
\- И мой!  
Брэд зажал уши ладошками и попятился от одногруппнников, собирающихся на пластиковых совках начать выяснять, чей же он в первую очередь друг. Тут его дернули сзади за рубашку и он упал вглубь живой изгороди, окружавшей детскую площадку. Брэд ошалело помотал головой и огляделся. Оказывается, в этом месте изгородь была сделана как арочный коридор, в которой поместились пара подушек поверх постеленного на землю картона, плюшевый медведь-кресло и стопка книг. Рядом с ним стоял мальчик его возраста и протягивал ему руку. Брэд принял помощь и поднялся, машинально пожав ладонь.  
\- Брэд Кроуфорд, 4ая ясельная группа.  
\- Ран Фудзимия, 3я ясельная, - ответил мальчик, возвращаясь к медведю и садясь на игрушку. - Если хочешь, можешь посидеть тут. Я знаю, они ужасно шумят.  
\- Ты то откуда знаешь? - вздохнул Брэд. С брюнетом-америкнцем мечтала дружить как минимум вся параллель старшей детсадовской группы. Слава богу, его ровесники еще не понимали, что такое сын посла. Брэд поморщился и посмотрел на собеседника. - Ты же обычный японец.  
\- Неа. - Ран наклонил головой к солнечному лучу, проникающему сквозь прореху в ветвях на противоположной стене изгороди. Макушка вспыхнула огненно-красным. - Я то японец, но из-за цвета моих волос все считают меня иностранцем. И пристают.  
Но Брэд его уже не слушал. Он смотрел сквозь ветки на колышащуюся синь по ту сторону изгороди.  
\- Ух ты, море! Ран, давай дружить?  
\- Э, вообще-то это бассейн. Ага, давай.


End file.
